Second Venice
is an artificial floating island and an Information Alliance luxury resort.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 1 Principles Second Venice is an artificial floating island and an Information Alliance luxury resort, one of the world's largest resort cities, classed as a safety country.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 1 Part 3 It is also known as a spy's paradise due to VIPs from the four world powers gathering there and forgetting about war.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 2 Part 2 Second Venice is referred to as an artificial island or megafloat, though its actual structure consists of a bunch of giant boxes, made of aluminum and reinforced steel, connect together. It is approximately 20km across, with one point protruding from the rest of the island, providing a mooring point. The land in Second Venice is twenty times as expensive as in London, with tall buildings crammed in tight. Due to the limited land or as a status symbol, the modern ultra-high-rise buildings have mansions and villas built on their roofs.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 1 Part 2 The city doesn't have roads and contains a spider web of various sized canals with bridges overhead, formed by digging groves along the surface of the island and filling them with seawater. The canals see traffic of various container boats and aquatic buses, some unmanned and autonomous. Sprinkler 001 A secret project running at Second Venice is that of an , official name Sprinkler 001. The project is aimed at secretly improving the population's immunity, in order to combat the rise in resistant bacteria, a loss of immunity and recovering ability due to cleanliness in the safe countries, and the subsequent visits to the hospital and antibiotic when slightly ill, which increase the toxicity and resistance of the bacteria, as well as the strains from medical fees.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 3 Part 7 Due to the nature of the artificial island's construction as barren land made from empty metal boxes, Second Venice's soil is naturally fragile and lacks nutrients. In order to make up for this, harmless bacteria is spread through Second Venice's soil to replenish nutrients, improve water retention and prevents mold from growing. The project involved introducing another package of certain convenient and harmless bacteria and disseminating them. The tourists and wealthy residents visiting Second Venice would then act as carriers to unknowingly spread the bacteria to the safe countries, where it would help to increase the population's immunity and frequency of medical visits, reducing medical fees and allowing the Information Alliance to focus on war efforts. Background It isn't known when Second Venice was constructed, though it is known that there was a temporary rush to build man-made islands of a similar kind due to global warming and rising sea levels, with the Olympia Dome, Weixing Taiwan and the New Ryukyu Islands being examples. However soon after their creation, they were found to have unexpectedly high maintenance costs, low recovery speed of city functions after an emergency and fragile diplomatic situations due to requiring resources shipped in from the continents. As such, they soon went out of fashion.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 2 The company of Elizabeth Schnozzle helped to develop Second Venice, however after the island's popularity exploded, the corporate group's power balance was thrown off, leading to them losing their place in the group. They've tried a number of different developments in areas along the Mediterranean to take back some of what they've lost, but for most of it they've kept falling into the red (Olive Garden being one of the few developments still in the black, partially because of the Legitimacy Kingdom's Resort & Dolce group applying pressure from outside). As a result, they've developed a hatred for Second Venice.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 5 Part 1 Chronology 0.01mm War In August, Second Venice was moored at Malta when it came under threat from the Supernova satellite weapons. The Baby Magnum and Gatling 033 cooperated to shoot the Supernovas down, however the city suffered major damage due to the unexpected arrival of Appetizer Asteroid. Kerukeion used the devastation to take over the island's infection base and introduce Pathogen X (actually Argeiphontes) into the system. As a result, the Gatling 033 began a week-long blockade of the island.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 2Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 3Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 4Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 7 Locations * References Category:Locations